wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith Irvine, más conocido por su nombre artístico Chris Jericho, (9 de noviembre de 1970) es un actor, locutor de radio y cantante de rock aparte de ser un luchador profesional estadounidense/canadiense que trabaja actualmente en la empresa World Wrestling Entertainment en su marca RAW. Su padre, Ted Irvine, fue un antiguo jugador del National Hockey League. A pesar de sus fuertes creencias cristianas, el nombre de Jericho no estuvo inspirado en la antigua ciudad bíblica de Jericho, sino que en un álbum de heavy metal titulado ''Walls of Jericho del grupo alemán Helloween. A lo largo de su carrera ha sido 5 veces campeón mundial, siendo el primer Undisputed Champion, dos veces WCW World Champion y 2 veces World Heavyweight Champion. Además ha obtenido 1 vez el CRMW North American Heavyweight Championship, 1 NWA World Middleweight Championship , 1 vez ECW World Television Championship y posee el record del Intercontinental Championship al haberlo conseguido en 8 ocasiones. Comienzos de su carrera Extreme Championship Wrestling y promociones independientes (1990–1996) Después de graduarse, Christopher Irvine inició en los rings promovido por Bob Holliday. A los 19 años, entró en Hart Brothers School of Wrestling. Dos meses después, estaba listo para luchar en shows independientes, haciendo su debut en 1990. Tomó el nombre de "Jericho" por el nombre del álbum de la banda Helloween,"Walls of Jericho" y por sus creencias cristianas. Jericho trabajó para Tony Condello, en los tours de Manitoba del Norte con las futuras estrellas Adam Copeland (Edge), Jason Reso (Christian Cage), y Terry Gerin (Rhino). También luchó en Calgary's Canadian National Wrestling Alliance (CNWA) y en Canadian Rocky Mountain Wrestling (CRMW). En el invierno de 1992, viajó a México donde luchó en muchas pequeñas compañías de lucha libre por todo el país, Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre (EMLL). En EMLL, Jericho derrotó a Silver King, Negro Casas, y al Último Dragón en su ruta a los 11 meses de reinado como Campeón de peso mediano que empezó en diciembre de 1993. Sus grandes cualidades como luchador lo llevaron a Japón en 1994 donde entró en Wrestling And Romance (WAR). En el año de 1994 también vio a Jericho enfeudar con su pareja de CRMW, Lance Storm, llamados Thrillseekers en la organización de Jim Cornette's Smoky Mountain Wrestling. En 1995, Jericho compitió en el torneo de J Cup, hecha por WAR, venciendo a Chris Benoit. En 1996, gracias a la recomendación de Mick Foley al promotor de la ECW Paul Heyman, Jericho empezó por la promoción de Philadelphia-based Extreme Championship Wrestling, ganando el ECW Televisión Championship en junio de 1996. Este fue su primer título en los Estados Unidos. Estando en la ECW, Chris Jericho se hizo un nombre propio, luchando con luchadores de alto rango como Tazz, Sabu, Rob Van Dam, Cactus Jack, Shane Douglas y 2 Cold Scorpio. En ese tiempo comenzó a llamar la atención de WCW. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment 1999 – 2000 [[Archivo:Wallsofjericho@Commons.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Jericho aplicando la Walls of Jericho en Shawn Michaels.]] Jericho peleaba en la WCW y en tours a Japón antes de su debut en la WWE. La entrada de Jericho, catalogada como el mejor debut en la historia fue con un reloj donde se podía leer "Cuenta regresiva para un nuevo milenio" (millennium countdown), en una cuenta regresiva de varias semanas antes del debut de Jericho.Jericho dijo que se inspiro en esa entrada viendo un reloj en una oficina. Mr. Mcmahon le dio luz verde a la entrada para usarla en la WWF. La cuenta regresiva termino el 9 de agosto de 1999 en Chicago, Illinois mientras The Rock estaba haciendo una promo sobre Big Show en el ring y luego de una explosión se vio el nombre "Jericho" en la pantalla creando una tremenda ovación en el público, luego en la promo se hace llamar "Y2J",The Rock comenzó a reprocharle por su interrupción. Aunque debutó como heel logro hacerse face poco después debido a su carisma (en las promos que realizaba cambiaba a propósito el nombre de sus oponentes como kirk angel, baldcore holly, vance mcmahon, mike foley y también llamándole elroy jetson a crash holly) y las ovaciones del publico al ver la cuenta regresiva en el titantron sabiendo que Y2J iba a hacer su entrada. Chris Jericho derrrotó a Chyna por el Campeonato Intercontinental. Después de perder con Chyna en 1999 en las Survivor Series, Jericho ganaría su primer Título Intercontinental el 12 de diciembre de 1999 en Armageddon. Esta rivalidad con Chyna duró meses, incluida un polémica decisión.Como resultado ellos se aliaron hasta que Jericho peleó en la Royal Rumble en el 2000. Perdió el título enfrentando a Kurt Angle el 27 de febrero del 2000 en No Way Out. En el 2 de abril del 2000, Jericho pelea en su primer WrestleMania en una triple threat contra Chris Benoit y Kurt Angle sin reglas. Angle entró con los 2 títulos el European Championship y el Intercontinental Championship. El primer hombre en derrotar al otro por rendición seria declarado Campeón Intercontinental. El segundo hombre en derrotar al otro seria declarado Campeón Europeo. Benoit fue el primero ganándole a Jericho convirtiéndose en campeón intercontinental pero Jericho logra ganar después haciendo que sea el nuevo Campeón Europeo. Jericho perdió el título contra Eddie Guerrero en RAW. El 17 de abril del 2000, en RAW, Chris Jericho retó a Triple H por el Campeonato de la WWF. El arbitro Earl Hebner contó rápido cuando Jericho cubrió a HHH, dándole a Jericho el título. La WWE no reconoció a Jericho como campeón. Después de la polémica decisión, tuvo un feudo con Chris Benoit. El 4 de mayo del 2000 en SmackDown! Jericho derrotó a Benoit y fue el nuevo Campeón Intercontinental por segunda vez pero perdió el título contra Benoit 4 días después. La popularidad de Jericho creció gigantescamente cuando comenzó a tener rivalidades con Triple H y su esposa Stephanie McMahon. Los fans comenzaron a fastidiar a Stephanie, con insultos, llamándola "sucia" "desagradable" "bruta" "culona" Perdío el Last Man Standing contra Triple H en Fullly Loaded Jericho pasó el resto del año teniendo feudos con X-Pac y Kane a quien le ganó en un Last Man Standing en Armageddon. 2001 – 2002 thumb|right|250px|Jericho haciendo su entrada al cuadrilátero. En Royal Rumble 2001, Jericho derrotó a Chris Benoit en el Ladder match para ser campeón intercontinental por tercera vez. Fue un campeón recio porque defendió su título frente luchadores como X-Pac, Chris Benoit, y Eddie Guerrero. En WrestleMania 17 , defendió su título contra William Regal, solo para perderlo después contra Triple H. En Judgment Day, Jericho y Benoit ganaron el combate "Tag Team Turmoil", ganando a Stone Cold y Triple H por su campeonato mundial de parejas en RAW la próxima noche. Benoit y Jericho ganaron. De esta forma, él se convirtió por primera vez en campeón mundial de parejas. Defendiendo el título en una pelea donde Chris Benoit salió lastimado. La pareja perdió el campeonato contra los Dudley Boys meses después el 19 de junio del 2001. En los próximos meses, The Rock comenzó a echarle en cara a Jericho que nunca había ganado "the big one" (campeonato mundial),Jericho tuvo una pelea en No Mercy frente a The Rock por el Campeonato de la WCW después de derrotar a Rob Van Dam. Jericho finalmente ganó el campeonato mundial, ganándole a The Rock con un nuevo "special" el Breakdown. Este campeonato fue el primer campeonato oficial de Jericho (Jericho le había ganado a Triple H el campeonato mundial solo para perderlo 15 minutos después) El día siguiente Jericho volvió a ganar un título pero esta vez fue el campeonato mundial en parejas derrotando a los Dudley Boyz. Después de perder el título contra Test y Booker T, continuaron la rivalidad. El 5 de noviembre The Rock retó a Jericho a una pelea por el campeonato de la WCW ante la sorpresa general. Durante la pelea Jericho atacó a The Rock con una silla. El 9 de diciembre en Vengeance, Chris Jericho derrotó a The Rock por el campeonato de la WCW y a Stone Cold por el de WWF siendo el primer luchador en la historia en unificar estas 2 marcas, siendo el primer Undisputed Champion. Jericho perdió el título enfrentándose a Triple H en WrestleMania 18. Jericho fue miembro de SmackDown! continuando su rivalidad con Triple H. La rivalidad culminó cuando Triple H ganó una pelea Hell in a cell. Entonces Jericho empezó una pequeña rivalidad con Edge. Jericho regresó a RAW, para obtener el Campeonato Intercontinental de Rob Van Dam, y haciendo pareja con Christian para obtener los títulos en pareja de The Hurricane y Kane el 14 de octubre de 2002. En Survivor Series, Jericho participó en Cámara de la eliminación contra Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Booker T, Rob Van Dam y Kane por el Campeonato mundial peso pesado, ganándolo Michaels. Jericho pronto comenzó a tener una rivalidad con Michaels en el 2002 que duró hasta el próximo año. 2003 – 2005 thumb|right|150px|Jericho fuera de los cuadriláteros. thumb|right|150px|Jericho abrazando a [[Shawn Michaels en WrestleMania XIX.]] En el 2003, Jericho ganó una pelea entre Kane, RVD y Batista para seleccionar el número de entrada en el próximo Royal Rumble match escogiendo el número 2 para empezar la pelea junto a Michaels. Después de la entrada de Michaels, Jericho fue el segundo participante. Jericho eliminó a Michaels pero él tendría su revancha haciendo que Jericho sea eliminado por Test. Los dos volvieron a pelear en Wrestlemania XIX ganando Michaels. Jericho empezó a tener un romance con Trish Stratus. Trish encabezó esto y lo rompió. Jericho y Christian tuvieron una pelea en Wrestlemania XX. Christian derrotó Jericho después Trish corrío a felicitar a Jericho (pensando que era Christian). Esto hizo que Christian y Jericho se enfrenten en Backlash, ganando Jericho. Jericho gano su séptimo Intercontinental Championship en en la lucha con escaleras frente a Christian, fue un reinado corto porque perdió en Taboo Tuesday contra Shelton Benjamin, el cual fue elegido por votos. Jericho se unió con Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, y Maven para pelear contra Triple H, Batista, Edge, y Snitsky en Survivor Series, donde se dijo que el equipo que ganara se convertiría en los nuevos managers de RAW por 4 semanas. El equipo de Jericho ganó. En New Year's Revolution, Jericho participo en el Elimination Chamber match contra Triple H, Chris Benoit, Batista, Randy Orton y Edge por el World Heavyweight Championship. Shawn Michaels participó como árbitro especial. Jericho empezó la pelea con Benoit pero este último fue eliminado por Batista. En Wrestlemania 21, Jericho participó en el primer Money in the Bank ladder match. La idea de este tipo de pelea fue propuesta por Jericho y compitió contra Benjamin, Chris Benoit, Kane, Christian, y Edge. En Backlash, Chris Jericho retó a Shelton Benjamin por el título Intercontinental. Jericho participó en el Triple Threat match junto a John Cena y Christian. Se decretó una pelea entre Jericho y Cena en la cual si alguno de los dos perdiera sería despedido de la WWE. Jericho "perdió" pero luego en la página de la WWE se leyó que Jericho hizo un pequeño contrato con la compañía para tener un receso y poder hacer un tour con su banda FOZZY logrando con ásta vender más de 100.000 discos con su álbum "All that remains" además de producir 3 videos para las canciones "Enemy" "With the fire" e "Eat the Rich" además MTV hizo un documental sobre la banda la cual también apareció en VH1, Jericho también es locutor de radio y actor y podemos decir que hasta escritor debido a un último libro publicado " A Lions Tale" el cuál esta teniendo gran acogida. Se dijo también que Jericho estaba cansado después de casi 20 años de lucha. El Regreso A finales de septiembre, la WWE comenzó a emitir videos titulados como "Save_Us.222", los cuales contenían mensajes binarios del cual se podían extraer frases que indicaban un posible regreso de Jericho a la compañía. En la edición del 12 de noviembre de RAW se transmitió un último video en el cual se anunció que el "código" sería revelado la próxima semana en el mismo programa. Finalmente, el 19 de noviembre en RAW, Chris Jericho hizo su regreso a la WWE, interrumpiendo al Campeón de la WWE Randy Orton durante un segmento de celebración de su victoria en Survivor Series. En Armageddon 2007 se enfrentó por el Campeonato de la WWE frente a Orton. Chris Jericho ganó el combate por descalificación cuando JBL interfirió en el combate golpeando duramente a Jericho. Como consecuencia, Orton retuvo el campeonato. 2008 Después de lo sucedido en Armageddon, Jericho se enfeudó con JBL, hasta el PPV Royal Rumble. En aquella lucha, JBL ganó por descalificación cuando Jericho golpeó a JBL con una silla en la cabeza. Y2J cogió una cuerda y empezó a ahogar a JBL al igual que este había hecho semanas antes a Jericho en un show de Raw. En el PPV No Way Out, participó en la cámara de eliminación para conseguir una oportunidad por el campeonato de la WWE en Wrestlemania XXIV. Fue eliminado por Jeff Hardy después de recibir una Sweet Chin Music de Shawn Michaels. En la edición de RAW del 10 de marzo derrotó a Jeff Hardy ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental por octava vez en su carrera. Además participó en el Money in the bank de Wrestlemania XXIV, donde no logró la victoria. En Backlash fue el árbitro especial entre la lucha de Batista y Shawn Michaels dándole la victoria a este último. Participó en el torneo King of the Ring del 21 de abril celebrado en RAW donde llegó a la semifinal siendo derrotado por CM Punk, pero Jericho antes logró vencer a Montel Vontavious Porter. Chris Jericho culpó a Shawn Michaels de haber fingido una lesión, en su combate contra Batista.Y le concedió a Shawn el premio a la mejor interpretación.Debido a esto, Jericho fue derrotado por Shawn Michaels en Judgment Day.Al dia suiguiente en Raw, Jericho se disculpó con HBK por haberle acusado de fingir una lesión, a esto, HBK respondió que no estaba lesionado, aplicando una Sweet Chin Music contra el rostro de Jericho. En One Night Stand intervino en la lucha entre Batista y Michaels para provocar a Batista. La semana siguiente en Raw, Jericho invitó a Michaels al segmento "Mejores Momentos de Jericho" para discutir con él sobre su lesión falsa, tras esto, Jericho golpeó a HBK y estampó su cara contra la pantalla de video del segmento, pasándose a heel. En Night of Champions perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental contra Kofi Kingston causado por una distracción de Shawn Michaels. thumb|left|Jericho haciendo sangrar a Michaels en The Great American Bash 2008. A partir de esto inició un feudo con Shawn Michaels. Ambos se enfrentaron en The Great American Bash, donde Jericho salió victorioso debido a que Michaels resultó con su (kayfabe) retina dañada seriamente, por lo que (según Jericho) dicho combate habría sido el último de su carrera. En Unforgiven, sufrió una derrota en una lucha sin sanciones frente a Shawn Michaels, pero posteriormente ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado tras salir victorioso del Championship Scramble. Su feudo con Michaels llegó a su fin en No Mercy, donde derrotó a HBK en un Ladder match, reteniendo el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, gracias a la intervención de Lance Cade. En Cyber Sunday, perdió el título ante Batista, recuperándolo sólo 8 días después, tras derrotar a Batista el 3 de noviembre en un steel cage match en RAW. Sin embargo, en su primera defensa, fue derrotado por John Cena en Survivor Series, perdiendo el campeonato. En Armageddon volvió ha ser derrotado por John Cena al aplicarle este el STFU, perdiendo la oportunidad de ganar el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado por tercera vez en este año. Derrotó a CM Punk para recibir la oportunidad de luchar en una fatal 4 way. El ganador de esa lucha competiría contra John Cena por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. La lucha de fatal 4-way la perdió ya que la ganó John Layfield. 2009 En la Edición del 5 de enero "Y2J" Chris Jericho fue anunciado como uno de los participantes del 30-Man-Royal Rumble pero en la Transmisión del 12 de enero, tuvo una discusión con Stephanie McMahon por el regreso de Vince McMahon, esto ocasionó que Stephanie lo despidiera; pero a la semana siguiente es recontratado ya que Stephanie lo obligo ah incarse y pedir perdon a todos los fan a los que los habia llamado "traicioneros" "dobles caras" pero siendo recontratado y regresandole su lugar para Royal Rumble 2009 Participo en el Royal Rumble 2009 pero fue eliminado por The Undertaker , perdiendo una oportunidad segura para el combate estelar por algún título mundial en WrestleMania XXV Pero a la semana siguiente en RAW gano a CM Punk consiguiendo una plaza para la Elimination Chamber de No Way Out En No Way Out no logro ganar Elimination Chamber gracias a que Edge se metio y logro ser el nuevo campeon En lucha thumb|right|250px|Jericho saltando desde la tercera cuerda en un combate contra [[Eddie Fatu|Umaga.]] [[Archivo:WrestlingBulldog.jpg|right|thumb|250px|Jericho aplicando un One-handed bulldog en Booker T.]] [[Archivo:Chris Jericho - Enzuigiri.jpg|right|thumb|250px|Jericho aplicando un Enzuigiri en Randy Orton.]] *'Movimientos finales' **''Codebreaker'' (Running double knee facebreaker) - 2008-presente **''Walls of Jericho'' (Normal o elevated boston crab) **''Jericho Spike'' (Top rope frankensteiner) - ECW **''Liontamer'' (Elevated boston crab with knee to the back) - WCW **''Lionsault'' (Middle rope springboard moonsault) **''Breakdown'' (Full nelson legsweep facebuster) - 2001-2005 *'Movimientos de firma' **''Flashback'' (Falling sleeper slam) **Running enzuigiri **Top rope headscissors takedown **Double underhook powerbomb pin **Backhand chop **Cocky pinfall **Double powerbomb **Double underhook backbreaker **Missile dropkick **One-handed bulldog **Spinning heel kick **Springboard dropkick **Top rope Spinning back elbow **Leapfrog body guillotine **Armbar *'Managers' **Theodore Long **Howard Finkel **Chyna **Curtis Hughes **Stephanie McMahon **Trish Stratus **Triple H **Lance Cade *'Apodos' **The Y2J Problem **'Y2J' **The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla **The Sexy Beast **Lionheart **The Man of 1,004 Holds - WCW **The King of the World **The King of Bling–Bling **The Savior of the WWE **The Savior **The Living Legend Campeonatos y logros thumb|right|220px|Jericho durante su octavo reinado como [[WWE Intercontinental Championship|Campeón Intercontinental.]] .]] *'Canadian Rocky Mountain Wrestling' **CRMW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CRMW Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **CRMW North American Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Lance Storm *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **NWA World Middleweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Championship (1 vez) *'West Coast Wrestling Association' **WCWA Tag Team Champion (2 veces) - con Lance Storm *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Cruiserweight Championship (4 veces) **WCW World Television Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (2 veces). **WCW World Championship (2 veces) . **WWF Championship (1 vez) - . **WWF/WWE Intercontinental Championship (8 veces). **WWF European Championship (1 vez). **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez). **WWF/WWE World Tag Team Championship (3 veces) - con Chris Benoit (1), The Rock (1) y Christian (1) **9º Triple Crown Champion **3er Grand Slam Champion *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con El Dandy *'Wrestle Association "R"' **WAR International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WAR International Junior Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Gedo *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Luchador más odiado del año - 2002 **PWI Luchador más odiado del año - 2008 **PWI Feudo del año - 2008, vs. Shawn Michaels **PWI Regreso del año - 2008 **Ranqueado N°4 en los PWI 500 del 2002. **Ranqueado N°109 en los PWI 500 del 2003. **Ranqueado Nº29 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Luchador menos valorado - 1999 **Luchador menos valorado - 2000 **Mejores entrevistas del año - 2003 **Luchado del Año - 2008 **Feudo del Año vs Shawn Michaels **Pelea del Año vs Shawn Michaels Ladder match en No Mercy 2008 **Mejor en Entrevistas - 2008 Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de Jericho *Sitio oficial de Fozzy *Perfil en WWE.com